As a conventional cutting tool, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-212572 (PTD 1) discloses a cutting tool. The cutting tool disclosed in PTD 1 includes a cutting edge, and a rake face contiguous to the cutting edge. The rake face is provided with a surface texture containing a plurality of recesses. The recesses are provided intermittently in the chip discharge direction (the direction substantially perpendicular to the cutting edge). With such a configuration, it is possible for the cutting tool described in PTD 1 to greatly reduce the cutting force and the thrust force, and it is possible for it to efficiently discharge relatively thin chips.